Look at you
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Das Ende des Animes. Yuki will nach hause. Aber was - oder wen - meint er damit?


**Titel: **Look at you

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren gehören . . . wer auch immer „Gravitation" gezeichnet hat. Mir fällt grad der Name nicht ein. Jedenfalls gehören sie nicht mir (Ich will Hiro haben!!!) und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

**Warnung:** Es besteht eine leichte Spoilergefahr für Yukis Vergangenheit und das Ende des Animes.

**Anmerkung: **Das ist meine Fortsetzung des Animes. Ich hab mich einfach gefragt, was passieren könnte, nachdem Yuki und Tohma auf dem Friedhof in New York miteinander geredet haben. 

Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie alt Yuki ist und wie alt er war, als „die Sache" mit seinem vermeintlich besten Freund passiert ist. Deswegen hab ich das einfach zwölf Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit gelegt.

Und ist Shuichi siebzehn? Jedenfalls hab ich ihm dieses Alter gegeben . . .

Ach, und ff.net macht mal wieder nichts von dem, was ich will, also bitte entschuldigt, dass das hier vom Layout nicht so aussieht, wie es eigentlich sollte . . .

**Look at you**

Tokio scheint niemals zu schlafen. Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht, als das Flugzeug sich langsam über die Wolkenkratzer und Wohnhäuser zu sinken beginnt und trotzdem ist die Stadt hell erleuchtet; man sieht die Lichter der Autos, die sich in stetigen, schlangengleichen Bewegungen durch die Straßen ziehen; man erkennt überdimensionale Leuchtreklamen, die die Menschen zu Konsum und Genuss verführen.

Es scheint, als sprühe die Stadt vor Lebendigkeit. Für mich hat sie diese niemals besessen. Sie war kalt, fremd und eintönig, in meinen Augen nur ein Ort wie jeder andere auch. Doch dann schenkte sie mir jemanden, der mein Dasein so sehr auf den Kopf stellte, wie ich es nie wieder zulassen wollte.

Ein leises Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht, als ich an dich denken muss. Wie konnte jemand wie du ein solches Chaos in mir auslösen? Du bist einem Wirbelwind gleich in mein Leben gefegt. Du besitzt alle Eigenschaften, die ich im Grunde genommen zutiefst verabscheue. Du bist laut, tauchst immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt auf, strapazierst meine Nerven wie kaum ein anderer und wenn du nicht mindestens einmal am Tag in Tränen ausbrichst, sollte man sich ernsthaft danach erkundigen, ob es dir gut geht. Ich begreife nicht, wie du es trotzdem geschafft hast, meine emotionslose, ungerührte Mauer zu durchbrechen und mich zum Nachdenken anzuregen. Etwas, das ich nie wieder tun wollte.

Das Flugzeug hat mittlerweile sanft auf dem Boden aufgesetzt und ist in seine Bodenposition gerollt. Die Türen öffnen sich und es beginnt die übliche Hektik. Jeder will das Flugzeug zuerst verlassen und auf die logische Schlussfolgerung, dass es nicht anders funktioniert als in ordentlichen Reihen, kommen die meisten Passagiere nicht. Ich bleibe ruhig auf meinem Platz sitzen, bis auch der letzte Fluggast an mir vorbei gegangen ist und ignoriere die ungeduldigen Blicke meines Sitznachbarn. Schließlich jedoch verlasse auch ich das Flugzeug und nach einem kurzen Gang über die Gangway finde ich mich inmitten des überfüllten Tokioer Hauptflughafens wieder.     

Noch so ein Unterschied zwischen dir und mir. Du magst die Menschen, bist gerne mit ihnen zusammen. Zu der ersten und einzigen Verabredung, die wir je hatten, hast du mich in einen Vergnügungspark geschleppt, an den Hafen, in den Park – alles Orte, an denen Menschen sich mit Vorliebe aufhalten. Ich kann mit den meisten Menschen nichts anfangen. Ich kann es nicht mehr.

Vor dem Flughafen winke ich mir ein Taxi heran und nenne dem Fahrer die Adresse meines Appartements. Es wird teuer werden, mit einem Taxi durch halb Tokio zu fahren, doch ich habe weder die Nerven noch das Bedürfnis, mich von meiner Schwester oder Seguchi abholen zu lassen. Ich will ihre vermeintlich guten Ratschläge nicht mehr hören, will nicht mehr hören, wie sie über mein Leben bestimmen wollen, weil sie glauben zu wissen, was gut für mich ist. Vielleicht hat Seguchi mittlerweile sogar verstanden, was ich wirklich brauche. Und vielleicht akzeptiert er es sogar. Doch bei meiner Schwester brauche ich auf eine solche Einsicht noch nicht einmal zu hoffen.

All diese Gedanken führen mich wieder zu der Frage, wie ausgerechnet du es geschafft hast, mich langsam zu verändern, vielleicht sogar ohne dass du es bewusst wolltest. Du bist in meine Welt getreten und hast dich geweigert, wieder aus ihr zu verschwinden. Seit Jahren warst du der einzige, der über einen längeren Zeitraum freiwillig mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Es war dir gleichgültig, wie ich dich behandelt habe, du hast mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin und wolltest meine Gegenwart nicht mehr missen.

Und trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich dich manchmal mehr verletzt habe, als du zugeben wolltest. Selbst wenn ich es geduldet habe, dass du mir näher kommst als irgendjemand sonst in den letzten Jahren, so habe ich das Übertreten der letzten Grenze doch immer wieder verhindert, habe verhindert, dass du mir _zu_ nahe kommst, dass ich dir mein völliges Vertrauen schenke. Ich habe dich oft genug aus meiner Wohnung geworfen, dich wie ein kleines Kind behandelt, dich mit Herablassung gestraft und dir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die ich heute bereue. Doch du hast niemals aufgegeben.

Ich halte dich für naiv. Ich halte dich für gutgläubig. Ich halte dich für so vertrauensselig, wie ich es einmal war, bevor nur ein Tag mich und mein Leben von Grund auf geändert hat. Aber ich belächle deine Naivität nicht mehr, so wie ich es zu Anfang getan habe. Ich möchte, dass du dein Lächeln und deinen Glauben in die Menschen behältst, selbst wenn ich diesen Glauben nicht mehr teilen kann. Ich möchte nicht, dass du jemals so sehr enttäuscht und so grausam auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt wirst, wie ich es wurde.

Das Taxi ist mittlerweile vor dem Haus angekommen, in dem meine Wohnung liegt und ich bezahle den Fahrer, übergehe sein angesäuertes Gesicht, als er das relativ geringe Trinkgeld bemerkt. Die Rechnung war hoch genug.

Vor der Tür bleibe ich kurz stehen, schaue nach oben in den tiefschwarzen Himmel. Es hat angefangen zu schneien. Bald wird der Schnee allen Schmutz dieser Stadt mit seinem reinen Weiß verdecken. Er wird eine verlogene Hülle über all den Dreck legen, wird den Menschen vorheucheln, ihre Welt sei anders. Doch mit den unbarmherzigen Strahlen der Sonne wird diese Lüge dahin schmelzen und die wahre Natur dieser Stadt wieder zum Vorschein gebracht. Der Schnee kann die Wirklichkeit nur kurz verbergen, kann ihr nur kurz den Mantel der Unschuld und der Schönheit überstreifen.

Wie sehr unterscheidest du dich dagegen von dieser verlogenen Decke aus Eis und Schnee. Du besitzt eine Unschuld, die so ehrlich ist, dass es schon beinah lächerlich ist. Du bist nicht dumm, du siehst der Welt mit Entschlossenheit entgegen und du weißt, was du erreichen willst. Doch all das tust du mir einer Arglosigkeit, die man beneiden könnte und von der man sich wünscht, dass du sie niemals verlieren wirst.

Langsam drehe ich den Schlüssel um und bin überrascht, als ich die Tür nicht abgeschlossen vorfinde. Ein misstrauisches Runzeln überzieht meine Stirn und vorsichtig, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, durchquere ich mein Appartement und suche den Grund für die geöffnete Tür.

Als ich im Schlafzimmer ankomme, bleibe ich für einen Moment wie erstarrt auf der Schwelle stehen. Ich kann nicht ganz glauben, was ich sehe. Du sitzt auf meinem Bett, die Beine dicht an deinen Körper gezogen und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, in völliger Dunkelheit und nur schwach beleuchtet durch das Licht der Straßenlaterne, das durch das Panoramafenster ins Innere fällt.

Ich beobachte dich schweigend, weiß nicht, ob du schläfst oder mich nur noch nicht bemerkt hast. Ich weiß auch nicht, was du hier machst, was du dir erhoffst oder was du vorhast. Doch für einen Augenblick gestatte ich mir, deinen Anblick in mir aufzunehmen und mir vor Augen zu führen, was du in mir hervorgerufen hast.

Du hast mich dazu gezwungen, wieder an das zu denken, was ich verdrängen wollte. Und dafür habe ich dich anfangs gehasst. Deine Quirligkeit, dein unbeschwertes Lachen, deine Sorglosigkeit – all das hat mich so sehr an den Jungen erinnert, der ich einmal war, dass ich es nicht ertragen konnte. Ich wollte nicht in deine Augen sehen und darin erkennen, was aus mir hätte werden können, wäre ich nicht von demjenigen verraten worden, den ich als meinen besten Freund bezeichnet hatte.

Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich mir eingestehen konnte, dass ich dich gebraucht habe, um wirklich verarbeiten zu können, was damals geschehen ist. Vielleicht habe ich es sogar erst in dem Moment vor wenigen Tagen begriffen, als du plötzlich in diesem Zimmer in New York aufgetaucht bist, wo meine Alpträume zwölf Jahre zuvor Realität geworden waren und wo ich meinem Leben ein Ende setzen wollte. Als du mich wieder gefunden hast, als du mich wieder nicht allein gelassen hast und als du wieder geschworen hast, bei mir zu bleiben, was auch immer geschieht. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass all das, von dem ich glaubte, es vergessen zu haben und mit dem ich glaubte, leben zu können, noch immer in mir verankert ist und mich niemals zur Ruhe kommen lassen wird, wenn ich nicht endlich damit abschließe.

Und ich hatte nicht abgeschlossen, das habe ich jetzt erkannt. Doch vielleicht wirst du derjenige sein, der mir mein Ich wieder zurückgibt.

In diesem Moment hebt du den Kopf und deine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck, als du mich erkennst. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen springst du auf und stehst mir schließlich unsicher gegenüber.

„Yu- . . . Yuki . . .", stammelst du und in dem merkwürdigerweise viel zu großen T-Shirt, das du trägst, wirkst du schutzbedürftiger und kindlicher als jemals zuvor.

Doch du bist kein Kind mehr. Schon längst nicht mehr.

Ich gebe dir keine Antwort, sehe dich nur unverwandt an und merke, dass du zunehmend nervöser wirst. Du weißt nicht, was du von meinem Auftreten halten und erwarten sollst. Und ich weiß es ja selbst kaum. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dich jetzt schon hier vorzufinden.

Mit einem eindeutig furchtsamen Ausdruck erwiderst du meinen Blick und setzt schließlich zögernd zum Sprechen an. „Tohma-san meinte, er . . . würde zu dir nach New York fliegen, um mit dir zu reden. Er . . . sagte, wenn du zurück kommst, soll ich von hier verschwunden sein. Er ist der Meinung, ich sei nicht gut für dich.", ein kurzes, geisterhaftes Lächeln zieht sich bei diesen Worten über dein Gesicht. Es soll amüsiert wirken, doch es erscheint vielmehr gekünstelt und erzwungen und ich weiß, dass du darüber nachgedacht hast, ob Seguchi vielleicht Recht hat.

Mit einem kurz aufblitzenden Gefühl des Zorns verfluche ich Seguchi. Wie kann er sich das Privileg herausnehmen, über mein Leben zu bestimmen? Doch mein Gesicht bleibt ausdruckslos, ich will dir nicht zeigen, was ich fühle. Stattdessen bemühe ich mich um eine merkliche Kälte in meiner Stimme, als ich dir antworte:

„Warum bist du dann noch hier?", da ist er wieder, der Yuki Eiri in mir, der niemanden an sich heran lässt. Der alle Menschen auf Abstand hält, weil das Vertrauen auf Nähe und Geborgenheit in ihm in nur einer einzigen Nacht zerstört worden ist.

Dein Kopf sinkt nach unten, du starrst zu Boden und trotzdem kann ich sehen, wie ein Ausdruck von Schmerz über dein Gesicht huscht. Ich habe dich verletzt. Schon wieder. Ich wollte es nicht. Aber verhindern konnte ich es auch nicht. Zu lange habe ich eine Maske getragen, als dass ich sie von einem Tag auf den anderen ablegen könnte.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob . . . ob . . .", deine Stimme bricht, verliert sich in der Dunkelheit um uns herum.

„Er hat mit mir gesprochen.", setze ich an und dein Kopf hebt sich wieder und du siehst mich an. Mit einem Ausdruck von Angst in den Augen. „Er wollte wissen, was ich vorhabe. Und ich sagte, ich würde nach hause gehen.", fahre ich fort und sehe so viele Emotionen durch deinen Blick rasen, dass ich nur einige davon herausfiltern kann. Und die Aufgabe, die Traurigkeit und die tiefe Verletztheit, die ich erkenne, passen nicht zu dir.

„Dann . . . sollte ich wohl besser verschwinden.", presst du hervor. Es soll gleichmütig klingen, doch du kannst die Bitterkeit hinter deinen Worten nicht verbergen. „Ich meine

du . . . musst sicher packen und ich wäre dir ja nur im Weg, also sollte ich . . . wohl besser gehen.", vielleicht gehst du davon aus, dass ich nach New York zurückkehren werde.

Was siehst du, wenn du in den Spiegel schaust, Shuichi? Einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen mit rosa gefärbten Haaren und violetten Augen. Eine Kombination, die sich im Grunde genommen fürchterlich beißen müsste, doch stattdessen unterstreicht sie vielmehr deine Niedlichkeit. Vielleicht erkennst du auch einen Jungen, der teilweise mit einem überschwänglichen Selbstbewusstsein gesegnet ist, dann jedoch wieder in Selbstzweifeln und Unkreativität zu versinken droht. Vielleicht glaubst du, du bist nichts besonderes, unter- scheidest dich nicht sonderlich von jedem anderen Jungen auf der Straße.

Doch ich sehe etwas ganz anderes. Ich sehe einen Jungen, der mich aus meiner kalten Desinteresse geholt hat, der nie aufgegeben hat, gleichgültig, welche Drohungen und Verwünschungen ich ihm gegenüber ausstieß. Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, vielleicht glaubst du, nichts besonderes getan zu haben, doch du hast schon jetzt mehr bewirkt als jeder andere vor dir.

Wie du es geschafft hast, weiß ich nicht. Doch deine Unbeholfenheit und deine Unerschrockenheit haben mein Herz berührt. Ein Herz, von dem ich lange Zeit geleugnet habe, es zu besitzen. Ich wollte es nicht mehr besitzen. Denn es war in Scherben zerschlagen. Und erst du konntest es wieder zusammensetzen.

Ich habe erst in dem Moment realisiert, dass ich wieder lebe, als du mir in jenem Zimmer deine Gefühle gestanden hast. Natürlich hast du das dort nicht zum ersten Mal getan, doch es war das erste Mal ohne diesen kulleräugigen Hundeblick. Deine Augen waren mit einem Ernst und einer Entschlossenheit erfüllt, die ich nicht von dir kannte. Und das war der Punkt, an dem ich beschloss, nicht mehr davon zu laufen.

Ich kann mich nicht von heute auf morgen verändern. Ich werde nie wieder so sein können, wie ich es früher war. Aber vielleicht kann ich wieder lernen, zu leben.

Als du an mir vorbei gehen willst, sehe ich in deinen Augen Tränen glitzern, obwohl du sie vehement zu unterdrücken versuchst. Ich weiß, dass du dieses Mal ernsthaft damit rechnest, dass es vorbei ist.

Entschlossen greife ich nach deinem Handgelenk und halte dich zurück. Du bleibst stehen, weigerst dich aber, mich anzusehen. Du willst mir deinen Schmerz nicht zeigen. Vorsichtig hebe ich meine Hand und lasse sie an deine Wange sinken, zwinge dich sanft dazu, den Kopf zu heben und mir in die Augen zu schauen. 

„Ich _bin_ zu hause.", erkläre ich leise, nähere mich langsam deinem Gesicht und bemerke noch den Ausdruck von Irritation in deinem Blick, bevor ich die Augen schließe, den letzten Abstand zwischen uns überbrücke und dich auf den Mund küsse.

Einen Moment erstarrst du unter mir, doch ich lasse dir auch keine Zeit, den Kuss zu erwidern, denn nach nur wenigen Sekunden löse ich mich bereits wieder von dir und schaue dir eindringlich in die Augen.

Ich kann fast sehen, wie es in deinem Kopf arbeitet und sich in deinen Augen zunächst Überraschung, dann Verwirrung und schlussendlich eine ungläubige, fassungslose Erkenntnis ausbreiten.

„Yuki . . .", deine Stimme ist nur noch ein bestürztes Flüstern. „Du meinst, ich bin . . . du kommst . . . du bleibst . . . bei mir?", endest du, fast lautlos, als wagtest du nicht, diese Frage laut zu stellen.

Du hast Angst. Angst, dass ich dich wieder von mir stoße. Doch das werde ich nicht. Nie wieder.

Ein kurzes, warmes Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen, bevor ich meine Hände um dein Gesicht lege und meine Lippen erneut auf deine sinken lasse. Ich brauche keine Worte, um dir klar zu machen, wie ich empfinde, da unser Kuss, auch wenn er immer fordernder wird, so behutsam und intensiv ist wie niemals zuvor.

Langsam dränge ich dich auf das Bett zu, während ich deine Zunge in einen zärtlichen, spielerischen Kampf verwickle und wir unterbrechen unseren Kuss auch nicht, als ich über dir in die weichen Kissen sinke.

Ich werde dir heute Nacht beweisen, wie viel du mir bedeutest, Shuichi, wie sehr du mein Leben verändert hast. Ich will dich nicht dominieren, ich will dich nicht einschüchtern und ich will dich dieses Mal auch nicht mit meiner kalten Leidenschaft überschütten. Ich will, dass du meine Zärtlichkeit spürst, ich will dir die Sicherheit geben, die ich durch dich wieder zurück erlangt habe und ich will dir meine Nähe schenken, so wie du mir deine geschenkt hast.

Und deswegen wandern meine Lippen nur sacht über deinen Körper, übersähen dich nur mit sanften, eindringlichen Liebkosungen und dein hingebungsvolles Seufzen zeigt mir, dass du diese Sinnlichkeit genießt und sie verstehen wirst.

Ich will, dass du nach dieser Nacht weißt, dass ich dich nie wieder allein lassen werde.

Denn ich liebe dich.

Ende 

Sodele, das war es von meiner Seite zu Gravitation. Ich will mir die beiden nicht getrennt voneinander vorstellen, dafür sind sie viel zu süß. Yuki und Shuichi gehören einfach zusammen. Und wer anderer Meinung ist oder mir auch einfach nur sagen will, wie genial und super diese FF ist, kann gerne ein Review hinterlassen gg. Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
